


Born to Be My Baby

by Wendymypooh



Series: CD Challenge:Bon Jovi [4]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid and Lou celebrate their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to Be My Baby

Born to Be my Baby

You Were Born to Be My Baby,   
And Baby I Was Born To Be Your Man

Kid stared heatedly down into the beautiful face of his new wife, Louise, as he joined them together. Lou’s dark eyes fluttered closed for a moment as she relished the sensuous sensations coursing through her in reaction to their bodies becoming one. 

“We were made to be together Lou. You were born to be my baby.” Kid whispered huskily in Lou’s ear as they began to move together. 

Lou gazed lovingly up at him, one slender hand reaching up to cup his strong chin. “And you were made to be my man.”

Electricity sparked between them as they moved in unison with one another. Hands and mouths roamed over glistening skin as they rode the waves of passion toward a skyrocketing climax that left them both sated. 

As they lay together in the hotel bed, where they were spending their honeymoon, their limbs intertwined, Lou felt tears of happiness fill her eyes. She was still having trouble believing that she and Kid were finally married. They had faced so many hardships and obstacles during the course of their relationship that Lou had almost given up on them ever being together. 

Yet, here they were. They were married at last and she silently vowed that she would do everything she possibly could to make sure nothing ever broke them up again.


End file.
